Percy Jackson book 5 continued 2!
by alice.yang.773124
Summary: Lots of missions, chores from gods and godesses!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson

"Come sit around the fire Percy," Rachel nudged me with her finger. She was smiling brightly. There were a bunch of new kids that I haven't seen, whispering silently, like I was a legendary figure or something. Annabeth pulled me down, probably noticing me.

"Oh, them?" She grinned, and called them over. "You guys, come and sit!" As the group stepped out of the darkness, I saw how amazing they all looked. The tall one, he looked... somehow familiar, I just couldn't grasp who. The other boy, he looked handsome, and cute, I guess. His face was a little bit sooty, like he'd been working near fire. The girl... now wow. She was a beauty. Not to be offensive to Annabeth, she was just so... amazingly, stunningly beautiful. I mean, as in a demigod form. Annabeth's the only one for me.

"Hey." The girl spoke, the pretty one.

"This is Jason Grace," Annabeth pointed to the tall one. "Thalia's little brother, the one I told you about in the Iris message." 'Oh,' I mouthed. So he was the one! I wondered who he looked like, it was Thalia.

"The girl is Piper McLean." Annabeth studied me carefully, and I forced a smile at her. "You know her dad? Famous movie star." I nodded. I've seen him in a couple of movies.

"Yeah, handsome dude." Piper smiled a brilliant smile, and shrugged.  
"Now this one, this one you have to give credit for." I looked at the last one, the cute boy with the sooty face. "Say hello to Leo Valdez!" Annabeth smiled and clapped. I had to wait a minute for my memories to come back.  
"Oh! Fire dude!" Annabeth nodded. I didn't know that... he was too cute to be that ugly god's son, no way!

"Hey dude! You look awesome!" Leo raised an eyebrow, and I hoped he wasn't offended by me.

"So, we were waiting for you desparetly! At least, I was." Annabeth tilted her head, and I looked beside me.

"I was waiting too!" Rachae smiled smugly, eyes wide. I smiled at her, and hugged the two girls. Annabeth hugged me back, and Rachael blushed.  
"Pst!" I looked around.

"What was that?" Annabeth gasped, then looked really sorry.  
"Oh... I forgot about them... Come out already!"  
"Percy!" A girl with a healthy glowing face, a silver tiara in her hair and shiny silver shirt that said 'Go Artemis!' and jeans and silver sneakers. She had a quiver on one hand with a whole lot of arrows, and a bow in the other.  
"Thalia!" Jason's eyes grew. Thalia came and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back, but suspiciously let her go. "Are you alright with doing this... after the whole hunter's rule thing?" Thalia snorted.  
"Bah! Your a friend! There's a difference between love and friendship." She gave me one last squeeze, and twirled her way around to the other group. I reckoned that she wanted to see her little brother as well.  
"Sis! I thought- you said that you were too busy to see me!" Thalia sighed.

"Sorry, but I had to finish missions extra early to welcome Percy." I smiled, feeling proud. Annabeth quickly came to my side.

"We have some things to tell you... and their not exactly that great." I flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... no propechy, but we had some orders from the gods. Chores really, but they'll probably take alot of time and effort." I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Annabeth took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"... One, to saw hi to Bianca de Angelo. That was a special favour from Nico, by the way." I smiled. Annabeth told me about him wondering around LA, trying to pick up some other demigods. "Two, pick one golden apple from Hera's tree- Hera, trying to mess with my life again." I chuckled lightly at that. Funny wasn't it? Still, all true. "Three, say hi to Gods. That was a favour from me, accepted by Athena." A dim picture of a helmet appeared on Annabeth's head, but it soon vanished. I reckoned it was her mom's blessing. "Four, say hi to Zoe Nightingale. That one was Artemis's."

"A good one too!" Thalia mentioned from the back.  
"Great! So... when do we start again?"  
"We might get to miss out on the capture the flag at least!" I smiled at that.  
"Great! Does that mean starting from sunrise early tomarrow?" Annabeth grinned.  
"Yep!" The others answered for her, and when I looked beside me, Rachael was gone somewhere without telling us, _again_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson

"Come sit around the fire Percy," Rachel nudged me with her finger. She was smiling brightly. There were a bunch of new kids that I haven't seen, whispering silently, like I was a legendary figure or something. Annabeth pulled me down, probably noticing me.

"Oh, them?" She grinned, and called them over. "You guys, come and sit!" As the group stepped out of the darkness, I saw how amazing they all looked. The tall one, he looked... somehow familiar, I just couldn't grasp who. The other boy, he looked handsome, and cute, I guess. His face was a little bit sooty, like he'd been working near fire. The girl... now wow. She was a beauty. Not to be offensive to Annabeth, she was just so... amazingly, stunningly beautiful. I mean, as in a demigod form. Annabeth's the only one for me.

"Hey." The girl spoke, the pretty one.

"This is Jason Grace," Annabeth pointed to the tall one. "Thalia's little brother, the one I told you about in the Iris message." 'Oh,' I mouthed. So he was the one! I wondered who he looked like, it was Thalia.

"The girl is Piper McLean." Annabeth studied me carefully, and I forced a smile at her. "You know her dad? Famous movie star." I nodded. I've seen him in a couple of movies.

"Yeah, handsome dude." Piper smiled a brilliant smile, and shrugged.  
"Now this one, this one you have to give credit for." I looked at the last one, the cute boy with the sooty face. "Say hello to Leo Valdez!" Annabeth smiled and clapped. I had to wait a minute for my memories to come back.  
"Oh! Fire dude!" Annabeth nodded. I didn't know that... he was too cute to be that ugly god's son, no way!

"Hey dude! You look awesome!" Leo raised an eyebrow, and I hoped he wasn't offended by me.

"So, we were waiting for you desparetly! At least, I was." Annabeth tilted her head, and I looked beside me.

"I was waiting too!" Rachae smiled smugly, eyes wide. I smiled at her, and hugged the two girls. Annabeth hugged me back, and Rachael blushed.  
"Pst!" I looked around.

"What was that?" Annabeth gasped, then looked really sorry.  
"Oh... I forgot about them... Come out already!"  
"Percy!" A girl with a healthy glowing face, a silver tiara in her hair and shiny silver shirt that said 'Go Artemis!' and jeans and silver sneakers. She had a quiver on one hand with a whole lot of arrows, and a bow in the other.  
"Thalia!" Jason's eyes grew. Thalia came and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back, but suspiciously let her go. "Are you alright with doing this... after the whole hunter's rule thing?" Thalia snorted.  
"Bah! Your a friend! There's a difference between love and friendship." She gave me one last squeeze, and twirled her way around to the other group. I reckoned that she wanted to see her little brother as well.  
"Sis! I thought- you said that you were too busy to see me!" Thalia sighed.

"Sorry, but I had to finish missions extra early to welcome Percy." I smiled, feeling proud. Annabeth quickly came to my side.

"We have some things to tell you... and their not exactly that great." I flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... no propechy, but we had some orders from the gods. Chores really, but they'll probably take alot of time and effort." I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Annabeth took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"... One, to saw hi to Bianca de Angelo. That was a special favour from Nico, by the way." I smiled. Annabeth told me about him wondering around LA, trying to pick up some other demigods. "Two, pick one golden apple from Hera's tree- Hera, trying to mess with my life again." I chuckled lightly at that. Funny wasn't it? Still, all true. "Three, say hi to Gods. That was a favour from me, accepted by Athena." A dim picture of a helmet appeared on Annabeth's head, but it soon vanished. I reckoned it was her mom's blessing. "Four, say hi to Zoe Nightingale. That one was Artemis's."

"A good one too!" Thalia mentioned from the back.  
"Great! So... when do we start again?"  
"We might get to miss out on the capture the flag at least!" I smiled at that.  
"Great! Does that mean starting from sunrise early tomarrow?" Annabeth grinned.  
"Yep!" The others answered for her, and when I looked beside me, Rachael was gone somewhere without telling us, _again_.


End file.
